This Simple Reason
by Devious Magic
Summary: Ron has been misrable ever since Harry and Hermione started dating each other. Blaise Zabini offers some advice, and trios 7th year at Hogwarts is coming to a close. Hearts will be broken, friends betrayed, but can they pull it all back together again?
1. Don't Bother Angel

**AN: Well this is my first attempt at a songfic so here it goes... Instead of putting a whole bunch of lines throughout the story, I'm only gonna put about 2 or 3 to make the story a little bit longer. This will be based on TBS lyrics for "Cute Without the E." Hope everyone enjoys! Please Review! (Updated 6/8/04) **

_

* * *

_

_"Your lipstick his collar... don't bother Angel I know exactly what goes on."_

He stroked her hair gently back from her face, whispering softly into her ear. She laughed, he smiled, all the while Ron sat watching feeling sick to his stomach, faking a grin every time one of his best friends looked his way. He was supposed to be happy for them, but ever since Hermione and Harry had gotten together at the end of last year, he had felt this way- miserable, and it wasn't like he could hate his best friend for going out with the only girl he had liked since 1st year. Even if he hadn't been aware of his own feelings for Hermione until she had fallen for another guy.

When she had stared dating Krum, he thought his heart had been torn out of his chest, but that was nothing compare to the hurt he felt now. He couldn't just forget about it either. Whenever Harry wasn't talking about Quidditch, or worrying over Voldemort, he was talking about Hermione and their relationship- what they would talk about and all the things they would do together. Ron knew everything and he couldn't look at Hermione anymore without a sad smile. She had come so far from being the big toothed, bushy haired, little know it all. Sometimes he felt like he just didn't know her anymore. She had filled out over the past two years, no longer short and scrawny, Ron often found himself staring at her long slender legs and beautifully curved body. Her hair had lost most of its frizz and now hung loose and wavy across her shoulders. But most of all it had surprised him how much her attitude towards school had changed. True she still loved a good book, but they weren't her center of attention anymore, Harry was. In a way Ron almost longed for her to nag and bug him about his studies, but rarely was she even around long enough to help him with his homework anymore.

Instead she spent most of her time in empty classrooms having her fun with Harry. Everyone knew about the rumors circulating around the castle about them. Granger was Potter's slut, and unlike most people, Ron knew the rumors to be true. He remembered the first time he accidentally walked in on them, coincidently it was the same time he found out that his two friends were even romantically involved. All the late night studying had just been a lie to fool him. It had hurt the most because he had finally worked up the courage to ask Hermione to the dance that following weekend, but his world came crashing down that night, boy did he ever get such a slap in the face. He just wished he could shake the image of it from his memory. Harry's shirt and tie tossed on the floor, and more then half of Hermione's shirt undone to reveal bare flesh and a black, lacy bra. He would have rather died then walked in on two of his best friends going at it. His face burned red at the thought of it. He still remembered the embarrassed look on their faces as they saw him standing the doorway.

_He quickly turned to leave, but felt a hand clasp around his shoulder. "We can explain." Ron turned around to face Hermione, and was relived to see she had buttoned up most of her shirt. Harry still stood a little ways off, shuffling his feet and gazing awkwardly at the floor._

_Her brown eyes begged an apology, making his heart melt. "We where going to tell you- honest Ron. We just didn't know how you would take it- it was awkward..."_

_Looking away from her he asked, "So how long has this been going on?"_

_Hermione bit her lip. "About a month or so..."_

_Ron forced a weak laugh. "God, that long? But why'd you keep it from me?"_

_She didn't answer, and Ron didn't want to hear any excuses. "Don't even bother..." He said, walking away._

How could have not known? But that had been almost more then a year ago, and now the three of them were fine. At least on the outside. On the inside Ron was still in love with Hermione and becoming more and more envious of Harry as the year went by. Not only did he have Hermione, but he was Quidditch Captain for the house team- scouts were evening looking to recruit him to the pro leagues, not to mention he was everybody's favorite hero, with the exception of their Slytherin classmates. For once Ron wished he could be in the spotlight and not labeled as Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's sidekick. Sure, he was now Head Boy, but none of that seemed to matter. He remembered the disappointed look on Hermione face in5th year when she had learned that he had been chosen Prefect over Harry. Everything he wanted Harry had- god it made him feel so guilty sometimes... Harry was his best friend, and he had been through so much. But no, Ron couldn't be supportive like a good friend should be- well maybe he was- but he didn't mean it. Envy was tearing him up inside and if he didn't do something about it soon it was going to break him down.

Glumly, Ron pushed his hardly touched breakfast to the side.

Hermione looked at him with her soft, amber eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Ron forced another one of his fake smiles to his lips. He was really getting good at this, it was almost convincing. "Yeah, I guess I'm not all that hungry. Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later, I've got a paper that I've gotta get started on."

"Ronald Weasley writing a paper! All my nagging over the years has finally gone to your head!" Hermione joked.

Ron smiled- this time it was genuine. "Don't get too work up over it Hermione- it's due tomorrow and I'm just starting on it. Well I guess I'll see you guys later!"

Harry called after Ron. "Hey do you think you make a late practice tonight? We play Slytherin in less then a week and I want to fit in a few extra practices before the match."

"Again? Don't you think you're going a little overboard with all these 'extra practices'? Blimey mate, I haven't gotten a decent nights sleep in over a week!"

Harry was determined. "I know but I have a feeling Malfoy's scheming something, and we can't afford to risk anything. We need to be prepared!"

Ron sighed. "Malfoy is always scheming something, but if it makes you feel any better I'll be there."

Harry nodded approvingly. "I knew I could count on you."


	2. A Kiss Sealed With Betrayal

A/N:** Well I know I said that this was going to be a songfic, but I don't really like mixing the lyrics with the story. I'm still going to base this story on TBS's lyrics, but they going to be separate. And well if I not making any sense, I just hope you enjoy the next chapter! And please review! I appreciate all the comments that I have received so far. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Kiss Sealed With Betrayal**

_"When everything you'll get is  
everything that you've wanted, princess_

_My finger on the trigger, or_

_Me face down, down across your floor_

_Well just so long as this thing's loaded…"_

_TBS_

Ron hurried out of the Great Hall and into the library, hoping that if he could submerge himself into his studies he would forget about all his current problems. It was useless, he could barely read the first few lines of a book before having to go back and reread the whole thing over again because he couldn't remember what the hell it was about.

Finally, when he was just starting to concentrate on his report, _she_ had to walk in. He pretended not to notice her, even though she was clearly there to talk to him. She pulled out a chair and sat next to him. Ron looked up at her, giving her an awkward half-smile. "What's up 'Mione?" He asked, wondering where Harry had gone off too. The two were rarely apart lately.

She didn't smile back. "I'm worried about you Ron."

Ron forced a laugh. "Worried about me? What for?"

Hermione shifted uneasily in her chair and Ron could sense her feeling of discomfort. "Well ever since Harry and I started dating you've been acting really strange. I just wanted to make sure you didn't think that we were ignoring you."

Ron frowned, and his gazed shifted uneasily to the blank parchment that still sat in front of him. "Yeah, well like I said- I'm fine."

Hermione's tone became more urgent this time. "Ron don't play games with me! I know something is wrong- I've known you for almost seven years now and I think I can tell when something is up!"

"It doesn't matter- you couldn't do anything about it anyway," Ron mumbled.

"What do you mean? I'm sure I can do something to help…"

"Just forget about it, ok?" Ron snapped, starting to get frustrated.

Hermione put her hand on his arm, sending chills up his spine. Bringing her face closer to his, she looked him straight in the eyes. "Ron what's wrong?" she whispered softly.

Ron took at deep breath, closing his eyes. He just could take this anymore, he had held it in for too long. "I'm in love with you…" the words rushed out barely comprehendible.

"What?" Hermione said, not quite aware of what she'd just heard.

"I'm in love with you," he repeated helplessly, but as soon as the words escaped his mouth a second time, he wished immediately that he could take them back.

They sat in utter silence, avoiding one another's gaze. Hermione sat there at a loss for words; for once she didn't have solution to the problem. Ron's face began to redden by the second. He knew he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"Hermione, lets just forget about this- it was stupid for me to say anything."

"Why didn't you tell me before? - Does Harry know?"

"Tell you Hermione? I was going to, but then you and Harry stared going out- and well, what was I supposed to do? And no I don't think Harry knows or else he would have said something by now."

"How long?"

Ron looked away, not daring to meet her gaze. "Too long."

"I really don't know what to say…" Hermione trailed off.

"You don't have to say anything…"

They sat there for a while in awkward silence. Suddenly, Hermione leaned in dangerously close." Kiss me Ron."

Ron's jaw dropped, completely in shock. "Hermione, what the hell! Have you gone bloody mad? You and Harry-"

"You said you love me, so prove it. Harry doesn't have to know."

"I-" Ron could barely speak, and before he knew it Hermione lips were pressed firmly against his and he lost every ounce of control left in him. His hands maneuvered down the curves of her body and rested on her hips, pulling her closer towards him. It sent chills up his spine just to touch her- to be close enough to smell the sweet scent of her hair. He had dreamt a dream so many times like this- only now this was reality. Gently, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Her mouth parted slightly to let him in and he explored the taste of the mouth that he had longed for. When they finally pulled apart, they look at each other breathlessly.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" A voice roared from behind them.

Harry stood in the doorway of the library looking furious, his green eyes flashing. Oh God, what had he done? Ron sat there glued to his seat- there was no excuse possible he could come up with to get himself out of this one. Harry grabbed his wand out of his pocket and thrust it threateningly in Ron's direction.

Hermione jumped out of her seat trying to restrain Harry from blowing Ron to pieces. "Harry listen to me! There's a good explanation for all of this!"

"Really? Because I'd sure as hell like to hear it!" He shouted still storming towards the Ron who was now scrambling to find his wand.

Ron finally found it in his back pocket, and forced himself to point his wand at his best friend. "Don't make me do this!" Ron warned Harry.

"What you think you can fool around with my girlfriend behind my back and get away with it? Think again Weasley!" Now Harry's wand was pointed only a few feet away from Ron's face. "IMPEDIMEN-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry's wand went flying across the room, and tall, good looking, Slytherin boy walked over, his arrogance as visible as ever. "Tsk-tsk Potter didn't your parents ever teach you to play nice? Oh that's right I forgot. You don't have any."

"You shut the fuck up Zabini! This isn't any of your business." Harry said shaking his fists violently.

"Or what Potter? You going to fight me?"

Just then librarian rushed into the room hands on hips and obviously not in a very good mood. "Now _what_ is going on? I leave for one minute and I come back and I can hear all this loud shouting coming from my library! Now either be quiet or take your squabble somewhere else. There are other students trying to study!"

"Lets just go Harry." Hermione said tugging on his sleeve. Harry shot murderous looks at both Blaise and Ron before going to retrieve his wand and following Hermione out the door. Either way, Ron knew this wasn't over.

"I could of taken care of it myself." Ron growled angrily under his breath.

"You wouldn't of Weasley. At least be man enough to admit it. Not in front of Granger. I can just see it in your eyes how much you want to though." Blaise smiled coyly. "You may have some Slytherin in you after all."

"What are you up too Zabini?" Ron scowled.

Blaise pulled out a chair and sat down across from Ron. "Well, Weasley as much as I hate Gryffindors, I hate Potter more."

"Just get to the point."

"I'm getting there if you'll just shut up for a minute." Ron looked a tad annoyed but didn't say anything, so Blaise continued. "The Slytherins are tired of Potter playing king and we thought you might help us play a little prank on him- expose him for what he really is. Of course this will not be without fair pay." The grin on his face deepened. "I can help you get what you want."

"What I want?"

"Don't act like an dumb ass! Granger, I saw you kiss her. The look on Potter's face was priceless. If you want her, she yours, I can guarantee that much. Just say the word." Blaise held out his hand.

Ron looked at it reluctantly, and suddenly felt guilty. Harry had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, and he had been through so much. His parents were dead, Sirius… it just didn't seem right.

Blaise was starting to grow impatient. "Weasley in case your skull was too thick to notice, Granger isn't the only one Potter's been fucking lately. He's been fooling around with Parkinson and Brown, and I'm pretty sure he and your little sister were doing just a little more than studying last night."

"What the hell are you talking about? Harry and Hermione are always together! He's an ass sometimes, but he wouldn't to that to her, and he would NEVER touch my sister!" Ron responded furiously. He had had about enough of this.

Blaise shrugged. "Yeah, maybe they're together when you see them. But how often are you around them?"

Ron realized that Blaise might just be telling him the truth. He couldn't quite figure out how Zabini knew Harry had been helping Ginny with DODA, and if he knew that he must know other things. If Harry had laid one hand on his sister there was going to be hell to pay. Maybe he would still have a chance with Hermione after all… But he couldn't afford to think irrationally- things where already bad enough. "Give me proof and you've got yourself a deal Zabini."

"What, my word isn't good enough for you?"

"Not really."

"Well I'm sorry to go and break your pretty little heart, but right now Weasley, you're either in, or you're out. And if you're out then- well- I can't have you telling Potter. That would ruin all the fun."

Ron could sense the presence of a threat in his words. It didn't intimidate him, but the more he thought about it, the more it sounded like a good idea. Harry had always been in the spotlight, Dumbledore's Golden Boy, while Ron had always stood off to the side, never complaining that he didn't receive as much recognition as the Boy Who Lived, even though he had contributed just as much. Maybe this was his chance- his only chance… This might be his only chance to show Harry up. His better judgment was against it, but then again life doesn't always make sense. Ron took Blaise's hand and shook it. "So what do you need me to do?"

**I would like to thank the following people that have reviewed so far!**

_marianne_

_d-dreamer_

_Thalia05_

_BuckNC_

_quidditchcaptain14_


	3. Only Wishful Thinking

_"And will you tell all your friends  
You've got your gun to my head  
This all was **only wishful thinkin**..."_

_-TBS_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:Only Wishful Thinking**

The reality of it all came crashing down as Zabini began to explain the details of Harry's demise. "So Weasley, basically we're going to give Potter hell for a week, and your job is to set and bait the trap. Tomorrow, you're going to leave a message for Potter in the Great Hall to meet you in the Entrance Hall by the Grand staircase after breakfast-"

Ron interrupted. "Well this is all fine and dandy Zabini, but were you bloody well paying attention to anything that just happened five minutes ago? I just made out with his girlfriend- in front of him! He wants to murder me, not have a friendly conversation after breakfast."

"Exactly." Blaise replied.

"Wipe that stupid-ass grin off your face Zabini! What do you mean "exactly"?" Ron snapped.

"God Weasley- calm down. We weren't planning on it- but since Potter's pissed at you we thought we might as well make the most of it. Not a very detailed plan- just something I came up when I saw Potter rampaging into the library. Just avoid him- skip breakfast- I don't care, just make sure that Potter will throw a fit and try to kill you, anything to cause a scene for all the other students exiting the Great Hall. That's when Malfoy and I step in and save your ass fromPotter." Zabini grinned again, god he was so arrogant that it was almost unbearable.

"Malfoy? So he's in on this too?"

"Well who the hell did you think I meant when I said 'we'? You really can be dense sometimes."

"So basically you and Malfoy are going to save me from Harry, who is going to try and 'kill' me- make me look like a coward in front of half the school. And I should help you because...? Boy you two are brilliant- just brilliant!" Ron commented sarcastically.

"You're missing the point." Blaise said, staring to get more then just a little fed up. "We'll be making Harry look like a real prick for trying to beat up his best friend- and you may look like a coward in front of half the school, but I guarantee that Granger will just eat up that whole 'I'm not going to fight you' act. Besides this is nothing compared to what we have in store for Potter for the rest of the week. Just wait Weasley." Zabini got up and started to leave, patting Ron on the back as he walked by. "Watch and learn from the master." His haughty attitude was visible in each stride he took, as he sauntered out the door. Ron remained at his seat by the table still wondering how he had even gotten himself into this mess. He almost wished he could blame it all on Hermione, which wouldn't be entirely fair. But then again life wasn't fair so what the hell did it matter anyway?

Ron looked at the grandfather clock across the room. Oh shit! Quidditch practice... He had promised Harry he would be there. It would only make things worse if he didn't show up- or would it things get worse if he did show up? Were he and Harry still even friends? Maybe they could work everything out- it was just an accident after all- but what about the deal he had just made with Zabini? Was Harry even really sleeping with his sister? Why was everything so fucking complicated! Ron just needed some time to think. The only problem was that there didn't seem to be enough time in a day or even a week to come up with all the solutions to his problems. One thing at a time, he decided. He would go to Quidditch practice- not because he promised Harry, but for the team. From there he would try and avoid Harry as much as humanly possible. Even though he had sold himself out to the Slytherin's didn't mean that he was ready to lose the House Cup to them, or that he liked any of them any more then before.

Ron then proceeded to make his way down to the Quidditch Pitch and into the boys' team room where everyone had already started getting ready for practice. Much to Ron's relief, rather then try and hex or try and blow him to pieces like he had before, Harry simply refused to talk to Ron, and all their other teammates knowing something was up, avoided the two all together. Yeah, today was going to be a_ fun_ practice for sure.

After practice Ron rushed into the team room took and quick shower, and changed back into his school robes. He was entirely exhausted and wished he could just fall asleep in the team room, but he didn't want to hang around Harry more than he had too. Ron knew that if Harry was giving him the silent treatment now, it would only be a matter of time before he exploded. Harry never had proved very well at holding his feelings in for long.

Ron didn't even bother going up to his dorm... He would just have to find another place to sleep tonight. Finally thinking up an idea, Ron decided to head up to the infirmary and make up some excuse about having trouble sleeping.

Madame Pomfrey seemed almost too happy to help. "Well, you just make yourself comfortable Mr. Weasley, while I prepare a Sleeping Draught," she said, giving him a warm motherly smile.

A few moments later she handed him the brewed potion. As soon as the warm liquid began to seep down his throat, he was already beginning to feel the effects of the potion taking hold of him. His head grew heavy and he could no longer keep his eyelids open. Yawning, his head fell onto the pillow and he entered an entirely different world that was all his own.

Images and movie clips flashed through his mind. He was Quidditch Captain and they had just won the House Cup. Harry gave him a congratulatory pat on the back, while the Slytherin's fumed amongst the background. In another scene he was with Hermione and they were outside lying on the grass looking up at the stars, their hands entwined. Hermione rolled over to ruffle his hair playfully and laid her head against his chest. Everything seemed so perfect. And then everything went black. No longer were the stars in the sky, and no longer was Hermione beside him. He felt so alone in this empty void.

Suddenly, there was a bright green flash and the scene changed again. Dead bodies lay everywhere and as Ron got closer, to his horror, he realized that he recognized their faces. Ginny. Mum. Dad. Percy. Bill. Charley. Lupin. Tonks. Mad-Eye, and so many more that it just overwhelm him, and he desperately tried to choke back tears. But where was she? Where was Hermione? He ran recklessly through lifeless bodies and debris calling her name.

And then he found her… She couldn't be dead- she just couldn't be... But she was- almost untouched, unscathed, but the light in her eyes was gone. Just cold, cold and oh so beautiful. Ron softly touched her pale frozen face, and just sat there and cried for what seemed like an eternity. Hermione was dead- his whole family dead. Even Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived was gone, even though he was supposed to save them all from Voldemort. What point was there to living anymore? Everything that had ever matter was gone. His hands shaking, Ron pointed his wand at his head- so desperate- so hopeless... "Aveda K-"

Ron sprang up out of his bed, cold and sweaty his heart racing. He had a vague impression of where he was and why. The morning sunlight poured in through the windows across the room and suddenly he remembered the events of the day before, and the deal he had made with Zabini. He was having second thoughts now. _God, what had he gotten himself into?_


End file.
